His Very Best Friend
by xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx
Summary: When he was very young, Sheldon met a girl named Nancy that changed his whole life. One day she moved, and he vowed to find a way to find her. When he meets her again in the future, all his new friends are surprised to see how different he is when he's around her. Pairings: SheldonxOC, Lenny.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Big Bang Theory, just my own characters and storyline.**

**Chapter 1: His Best Friend  
**

It was another scorching day in the Galveston heat, as Mary Cooper brought her five year old twins Sheldon and Missy to preschool. She wasn't having any problems with Missy, it was her son Sheldon who refused to even step foot in the building.

"But mama, they'll make fun of me in there!" Sheldon protested pulling on his mother's hand in the opposite direction.

"Missy you'll watch over your brother won't ya?" Mary asked looking down at her daughter, who smiled back at her.

"Of course mama!" Missy said. "I'll make sure no one picks on Shelly, and that he makes friends with someone at least."

"Now I'm sure to get picked on, my sister standing up for me?" Sheldon shook his head at his mother and sister's logic. "I'll handle myself thanks." He said taking his hand from Mary's and entering the building.

"Knew that'd work," Mary said smiling. "You run along now dear, have a nice day and tell Shelly the same." She said and Missy did so running in after her brother. "Please lord be kind, let him make at least one friend today." She glanced up at the sky, then sighed and walked back to her car.

* * *

Sheldon stopped dead as he entered the classroom, taking in all the other children that were there. They looked so messy and irritating, he scowled wondering why he was being subjected to this, he was a genius after all.

"Hey Shelly, mom says have a good day." Missy said smiling at her brother before leaning into his ear. "And try not to get kicked out please, I would like to stay in one school for once." Sheldon stuck his tongue out at Missy.

"That wasn't my fault, it was the older boys' fault." Sheldon said. "And don't call me Shelly!" He then proceeded to stomp off in a random direction, leaving his giggling sister behind. He turned to see if she was watching him, satisfied that she wasn't he turned back around only to bump into a girl with fiery red hair, causing them both to fall onto the ground. "Hey watch where you're going." Sheldon said grumpily.

"You were the one who wasn't watching," the girl said staring at him fiercely with the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. He swallowed nervously, he'd never thought that girls were particularly pretty, until this moment. "What are you staring at weirdo?"

"Sorry, it's just your eyes," he said. "They're so blue!"

"Is that wrong or something?" She asked red dusting her pale cheeks.

"No," he replied instantly. "I've just never seen such blue, pretty eyes."

"R-Really? You think they're pretty?" The girl asked twirling her red hair around her fingers. He nodded and her face lit up in a smile showing her straight white baby teeth. "My name is Nancy Michelle Adams." She said extending her hand to the little boy. Sheldon realizing they were still on the floor and stood up, then took her hand, helping her up.

"Why your full name?" He asked head tilted.

"Well my mother always says, when you meet a new friend say your whole name," Nancy said smiling. "She also said if they say their full name, you'll be friends forever," but he smile dulled somewhat after she finished.

"Um, I'm Sheldon Lee Cooper," Sheldon said shyly, his cheeks pink as her face once more lit up in a pretty smile.

"Looks like we'll be friends forever now Sheldon." She said giving him a quick hug.

"Wow Shell...um Sheldon, looks like you made a friend after all." Missy said walking up behind her brother, whose face now rivaled Nancy's hair.

"Shut up Missy, go away." Sheldon said scowling at her. Nancy just smiled and held her hand out to Missy.

"The name's Nancy," Nancy said.

"Missy, Sheldon's twin sister," Missy said smirking. "The better twin!" She laughed loudly. Sheldon became fed up with the nonsense his sister was spouting, and took his new friend by the hand leading her away from his idiotic sister.

"Sorry, she's too big for her britches sometimes," he said apologetically. "I'm the better twin, I'm a genius!" he said smiling triumphantly.

"Wow fancy," she said smiling.

* * *

_(five years later)_

Nancy walked into the school building, it was her first day of 5th grade, and she was looking for her best friend since preschool.

"Hey babe, looking good." A strange voice from behind her said, and she scowled as she turned to look behind her, hands on her hips only to find Sheldon with a Cheshire cat grin on his face.

"Why would you do that?" She asked shaking her head at him, but smiling all the same.

"Because I knew I could get your attention." He said smirking, Nancy smiled and pushed his shoulder.

"You're a jerk," she said jokingly. "Where's Missy?" She asked looking around for the other twin.

"She's already with her group of 'friends'" Sheldon replied rolling his eyes. "You know the giggling bunch of twits?"

"Yeah." Nancy replied smiling, Sheldon smiled back. He knew that Nancy was nowhere near as smart as he was, she was still his best, and if truth be told his only friend. "How was your summer Shel?"

"It was fine," he replied. "Other than George and Missy picking on me, I've been able to apply for college and I'll know by the end of the week if they'll take me."

"Applying for college already?" Nancy asked, although she wasn't shocked it was still a surprise.

"Well yeah, mom said with my smarts it would be simple to get in." Sheldon said smiling. "My 11 birthday is coming up in a few months and when next fall comes I'll be able to go to college."

"Oh, so I only have this last year with you?" Nancy asked her usually bright blue eyes dulled.

"Well yeah, you had to realize it was coming," Sheldon said concerned that his friend looked so sad about him leaving.

"I did, but well...I'd hoped that maybe we'd have longer together." She said trying to wipe the sadness from her face. The reason she was so sad, was for a reason she didn't want to tell him. They wouldn't actually have the year, but he didn't need to know that.

* * *

It was about halfway into the year, when Sheldon noticed that Nancy hadn't shown up for school. He wasn't sure if she was only out for the day, so he decided he'd call her later and see what was up when he got home.

When he was finally able to get home from school, he bypassed saying anything to his family and went straight for the phone, and just as he got there it rang confusing him. He picked it up. "Hello?"

_"Hey Sheldon," Nancy__'s voice sounded depressed.  
_

"Nancy, what's wrong?" He asked concerned. He knew there was something wrong.

_"My dad got a new job." She said sniffling. "We're moving, he's already taken me out of school, we're moving all the way to California." _

"California? Why so far away?" He asked shocked.

_"He just said it's a better opportunity for us both," she said sighing into the phone. "I don't have too much longer to talk, the moving van will be here soon," _

"So this is it then?" Sheldon asked trying not to let the stinging in his eyes from turning into crying, so his siblings didn't tease him even more.

_"Yeah, and I wanted you to know...I like you Sheldon, a lot...not that it matters anymore, we'll never see each other again." She said sniffling even more now. "Just thought you deserved to at least know that." _

He could hear her father call her from the background, saying the van was there. "Well I think we will see each other again...I promise one of these days I'll live in California too."

_"You're such a good friend Shel, I hope we do see each other again." She said. "Bye Sheldon." _

"Bye Nance." He said and heard the click of her hanging up, and did the same himself.

"Who was that Sheldon?" Mary asked coming around the corner. She stopped dead when she noticed it looked like Sheldon was about to cry, and he hadn't done that since he was really young. "What's wrong hon?"

"Nancy had to move to California with her father." Sheldon said wiping his eyes trying to keep his tears off his face. "And I told her one day I'll live in California too...of course after college and everything."

"Of course Shelly," she said placing a hand on his shoulder.

From that day no one was allowed to touch Sheldon, and he became antisocial in the quest to find a way to California.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Big Bang Theory, just my storyline and my own characters. I realize I'm taking a lot of liberties with Sheldon's character, but I do hope that everyone likes it anyway.  
**

**Chapter 2: Meeting Again  
**

While waiting for Penny to bring their order at the Cheese Cake Factory, Sheldon and Leonard were making small talk.

"Did you notice the new waitress Penny's training in?" Leonard asked as he twirled the ketchup bottle around.

"There was a new girl?" Sheldon asked confused. "I didn't notice."

"How could you not notice?" Leonard asked confused. "She was standing right next to Penny."

"Well I was intent on getting my order right with Penny."

"Sheldon as long as we've been coming here, Penny knows your order by now." Leonard said rolling his eyes. "She was pretty though, red hair really works for her."

"Well maybe I'll see her again, when she comes back with Penny." Sheldon said. Not too long after saying that Penny returned with the pretty red head, and Sheldon noticed she has the brightest blue eyes he's seen in awhile.

"Hey Penny, what's your trainee's name?" Leonard asked, not wanting to seem weird by staring at the girls chest to learn her name.

Penny looked at the new girl, and nudged her slightly. "My name is Nancy Adams." The girl said shyly. Sheldon who'd began to eat his burger choked slightly, unnoticed by the other three. "What's your name? You seem to know Penny well."

"I'm her boyfriend." Leonard said shyly, as if he still sometimes didn't believe it. "Leonard Hofstadter."

"Nice to meet you." Nancy said smiling. "I've been hoping to make some new friends, since I'm new to the area."

"Well you can never have to many friends," Penny said smiling. "I'm sure you'd be a good addition in our group."

"Really?" Nancy asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure Sheldon wouldn't mind." Penny said turning to talk to said genius, only to find him gone, his plate untouched. "Where'd he go?"

Leonard looked confused as he too looked around, neither noticed Nancy's surprised look at the mention of Sheldon, but she shook her head thinking that it couldn't be the same person she was thinking of. She knew he was living in Pasadena, but she didn't think he'd come to a place like this. Ever since their separation she'd been keeping a lookout on his life.

* * *

Sheldon made it around the corner before collapsing against the wall, unable to think straight at the moment. He didn't think he'd ever see his best friend again after all this time, he'd never been able to track down her and her father no matter how hard he'd tried. Suddenly he heard Penny and Leonard walking in his direction.

"He can't have gotten to far," Penny said. "I mean he doesn't drive."

"I don't understand why he even took off like this." Leonard said. "This really isn't like him."

Sheldon not wanting to talk to anyone right this moment sunk into the shadows of the nearby alley, knowing they wouldn't see him.

"Well maybe we'll see him at home later." Penny said sounding like she gave up. "And we'll introduce Nancy then, she gets off when I do."

"Well I guess I'll just take our food and go home and either wait for him or find him at home." Leonard replied, he kissed Penny, and they walked back to the restaurant.

Sheldon sighed in relief as they walked away from him. It looks like he might get a chance to talk to Nancy later tonight, but now he didn't know how he'd get home. He hadn't thought that far ahead when he was making his escape. He decided he'd have to take the bus, no matter how he detested it.

* * *

Sheldon grumbled to himself as he walked up to his and Leonard's shared apartment, realizing it was stupid to just disappear like that, because now he felt kind of dirty from riding the bus, and he was hungry. He unlocked the door and walked into the apartment, walking directly to his room when he noticed only Leonard was sitting in the living room.

"Sheldon why'd you run off like that, it's not like you." Leonard tried to ask, as Sheldon barely even glanced at him. "Sheldon we're having company over later, so make sure your nice when they get here."

"I'm always nice Leonard." Sheldon replied closing his bedroom door and sitting on his bed. He was extremely nervous about meeting Nancy again, no matter how much he'd deny it if someone asked. He knew when Penny's shift was over, so he knew he only had about an hour to prepare himself. He looked up as Leonard knocked on his door.

"Sheldon? Can we talk please?" Leonard asked through the door.

"Sure." Sheldon replied totally subdued.

"What's going on? Why'd you run off?" Leonard asked.

"I don't know," Sheldon replied. Leonard sighed knowing he wasn't going to get much else out of Sheldon.

* * *

Nancy stared at herself in the bathroom mirror and took a deep breath. She was going to meet Sheldon Cooper again, Penny had explained who their runaway friend was. She really knew she should go home first and inform her father, but she knew if she went home he'd never let her leave. She shifted her weight and winced as she felt the bruise on her lower stomach throb.

She'd never told Sheldon that she was abused since a year after her mother passed away when she was four. She couldn't bear putting that burden on anyone else. It was why she was so depressed when she had to move away with her father. Thankfully it was only physical, emotional and mental abuse, it would be so much worse if anything like that happened to her, she'd never be able to look at Sheldon.

She did smile to herself thinking of her best friend from childhood, she was glad that the promise he made had been fulfilled since they both lived in California now. She'd had a huge crush on him from third to fifth grade when she was forced to move. She was nervous about meeting this older version of Sheldon, whom she knew little about. What if he didn't want anything to do with her. She pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind as Penny joined her in the locker room.

"Hey Nancy are you ready to go?" She asked softly. Nancy turned to her new co-worker, and soon to be friend.

"Sure." She said smiling. "I do have to tell you something, before we get there though." Nancy said timidly as she grabbed her purse and light jacket.

"Sure," Penny said leading her out to the employee parking lot and to her car. Once they were in and Penny started the car she turned to Nancy before pulling out. "What's up?" She then began to drive away.

"Um...I already know Sheldon...well I knew him when he was younger." Nancy said her cheeks slightly pink. "We went to elementary school together."

"Wow," Penny said eyes wide. "I've never met anyone other than his mother and sister, I never knew he had friends when he was younger he said he was always picked on in school."

"He was, and it was totally for stupid reasons." Nancy said scowling. "Sheldon was so smart, everyone else was threatened by it."

"Wow you really sound like a good friend." Penny said smiling. "Yeah Sheldon is pretty misunderstood."

"Yeah." Nancy said smiling. "But I never let that bother me, I really liked him...I mean...well..." she stuttered realizing what she said when she saw the smirk on Penny's face.

"You liked Sheldon?" Penny asked with a small laugh. "Wow, I always thought he was kind of asexual."

"Well he didn't know about it until I had to move away with my dad," Nancy said blushing almost as red as her hair.

"Well you seem like a really nice girl, and if what you say is true you'll get along with Sheldon and his friends easily." Penny said as they turned into the parking lot of her apartment building.

"So this is where he lives?" Nancy asked her nerves starting up again.

"Yeah, I live right across from them actually," Penny said smiling. "It's very convenient to live right across from my boyfriend."

"Yeah," Nancy said as she followed Penny upstairs to the right apartment.

"We're here." Penny said indicating to the door with 4A on it, she then knocked once and entered completely familiar with being here. She motioned for Nancy to follow her. "Hey Leonard we're here," she said walking over to him and pecking him on the lips. Nancy stood awkwardly near the door, not knowing what exactly she should do. "Come over here and sit." Penny said motioning to the redish couch. "Well except this spot," she gestured to the last cushion on the right side. "That's Sheldon's spot."

Nancy giggled as she sat in the spot next to it. "He still has a spot that he claims?"

"Wait you know Sheldon?" Leonard asked confused.

"Since I was five...sort of." Nancy said. "I moved away in fifth grade."

"Oh, well I'll go get him be right back." Leonard said walking off to the bedrooms. He came back not too long after, a subdued Sheldon following after. He looked up at the couch and locked eyes with the girl he'd once had a crush on, although she never knew that. He noticed that she was sitting right next to his spot on the couch and he gulped.

"Hi Sheldon, it's been a long time hasn't it?" Nancy asked her cheeks pink.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Big Bang Theory, only my characters and story line. **

**Chapter 3:Never Forgotten  
**

"Hi Sheldon, it's been a long time hasn't it?" Nancy asked her cheeks pink.

"Hello Nancy." Sheldon said walking over to the couch and sitting in his spot. Nervous Nancy shifted a little away to give him some space. "I didn't know you lived near here."

"Oh we just moved into this area last week, before we lived in San Diego." Nancy said breaking eye contact. "I read that you lived in the area, but I didn't know where, or what your number would be...or I may have tried to call before hand...didn't you get any of my letters?"

"Letters?" Sheldon asked confused. Penny and Leonard felt awkward, like they were intruding so they walked into the kitchen to give them some space while they got to know each other again.

"He must have found them and never sent them." Nancy said sighing. "He didn't approve of me having friends."

"I thought you'd moved on and forgotten about me." Sheldon said softly, avoiding eye contact.

"Leonard maybe we should go to your room for awhile, this seems really private." Penny whispered to her boyfriend, who nodded and followed her in.

"I never once forgot about you," Nancy said. "I've actually been keeping tabs on you, sort of." She blushed after this. "I kind of know where you work, but that's about it, other than your impressive accomplishments."

"They are impressive. Everyone else just sighs, or rolls their eyes when I talk about them." Sheldon said scowling lightly. Nancy giggled at his expression, effectively lightening the mood.

"You really haven't changed all that much," she said poking him in the forehead to smooth out his scrunched up brow. "I really missed you."

"Me too." He said with a small smile.

"You seem to have some really good friends now," Nancy said smiling approvingly. "That's good, you need friends."

"What have you been up to since you left?" He asked.

"Nothing really after I graduated high school, like the normal person I am," she smirked at him jokingly, and he nudged her. "I started working as a waitress, which is how I got the job at the Cheesecake Factory." She looked at him smiling. "And now I've found my best friend again." She timidly scooted closer, but far enough away that he wouldn't get uncomfortable.

There was a sudden knocking at the door and before Sheldon could get up Leonard was hurrying past to the door. Nancy feeling uncomfortable with new company scooted to the other side of the couch.

"Hey guys, it's Wednesday. Halo night right?" A short Jewish man said as he walked in past Leonard holding an Xbox controller, followed my an Indian man, who was carrying some snacks. "Well now who do we have here?" The first man asked indicating Nancy, who flushed at the way he looked at her. "She's cute."

"She's my friend." Sheldon said defensively.

"Your friend?" The guy said shocked. "I didn't know you knew any women other than Penny, let alone cute women."

"Howard be nice, she's new." Penny said her arms crossed, looking quite menacing as she glared at the small man. "Hey Raj." The Indian waved but said nothing looking extremely shy.

"So how do you know Sheldon? Are you like a fan girl or something?" Howard asked sitting in a chair next to the arm chair.

"I knew him in elementary." Nancy said softly.

"Don't push the poor girl," Penny said sitting next to Nancy placing a comforting arm around the red head. "It's kind of late...a little too late for me to drive anywhere, would you mind staying with me tonight?"

"Um sure," Nancy said, then turned to Sheldon and smiled. "I guess since you're right across the hall I'll see you later?"

"Sure, but it'll have to be after work...do you work tomorrow?" Sheldon asked timidly.

"No tonight was my last training night, so I'm free until Saturday." Nancy said smiling as she stood to follow Penny from the apartment. Sheldon stood up as well and walked her out, since Penny would be a little bit, she always was when she said good night to Leonard.

"It really was great seeing you again after all this time," Sheldon said his hands behind his back. Nancy smiled up at him.

"Wow you got really tall." She said smiling, then very shyly but sure of herself, she gave him a quick little hug. She pulled away almost immediately, blushing to the roots of her hair. "Sorry we just reunited and I just thought...I missed you so much is all." she stuttered talking fast.

"No it's ok, it was...nice." Sheldon said blushing slightly as well.

"Well let's go Nancy," Penny said appearing, she noticed both blushing but put it off for now. "We'll see you tomorrow Sheldon." She said leading Nancy away.

"See you Shell," Nancy said glancing over her shoulder as he did the same.

* * *

"So tell me everything?" Penny said curled up on the couch, she'd borrowed a pair of pajamas to Nancy thankfully they were the same size.

"About what?" Nancy asked deflecting.

"Your 'rekindled' feelings for a certain physicist." Penny said smirking over her glass of wine.

"This is why I'm over tonight isn't it?" Nancy asked slyly. "You know I've never really had a girl friend."

"Really that's surprising," Penny said.

"Not really, my father doesn't approve of me having friends." Nancy said.

"You're deflecting by the way." Penny said probing. "Do you think you'll rekindle anything with Sheldon?"

"Well seeing him again after so long...I guess there are some lingering feelings...that intensified when I...um, hugged him."

"You hugged him and he didn't freak out?" Penny asked shocked. "I've seen him freak for less."

"He wasn't like that when we were younger," Nancy said. "As a matter of fact, I hugged him all the time back then."

"Hmm, that's strange. I wonder what changed that," Penny said her face scrunching in thought.

* * *

"I saw what happened Sheldon," Howard said wiggling his eye brows at the tall physicist. "Is there more than friendship between you and miss red head hottie?"

"Please don't talk about her like that," Sheldon said glaring at the engineer. "We've just reunited, as friends, that's all."

"That hug didn't look like nothing," Howard said smirking, as Raj snickered. "Could it be our asexual genius has feelings for someone, other than himself?"

"Lay off Howard," Leonard said sternly.

* * *

Penny and Nancy were giggling as they shared stories about Sheldon and Leonard.

"Aw Sheldon sounded so cute when he was younger." Penny cooed smiling. "I'm surprised you took so long to tell him, and it took you having to move to tell him."

"He was such a smart kid, and he's good looking." Nancy said blushing. "It took that long to tell him because I never really believed I'd see him again, and my feelings never went away, they just rekindled the moment I met him again."

"You're really cute you know that?" Penny said smirking as Nancy turned redder at the comment. When Nancy shifted position suddenly, her borrowed shirt rode up a little and she noticed a dark shape on her stomach, but it was covered soon after as Nancy realized her stomach was exposed. "What was that?"

"Nothing," Nancy said a little too quickly. "Really it's nothing." Penny looked at her inquiringly, but let it go since she really didn't know Nancy all that well. She glanced at the clock and realized the time.

"Well looks like it's bed time," She said standing up and stretching. "I'll get you an extra pillow and blanket." She disappeared and came back not that long after a pillow and blanket and handed them to her. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah night Penny." Nancy said as Penny disappeared into her room, turning off the lights. Nancy put the pillow on one end of the couch, and snuggled into the blanket. She couldn't help but worry about how her father would react when she finally got home, but she didn't want to think of that right now. "I'm so glad I finally got to see him again," she whispered to herself, as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Sheldon on the other hand was having a hard time falling asleep, as his thought mulled over meeting Nancy again after so many years. He didn't believe in God, but he realized some force must have brought her back in to his life after this long. His mother would like to call it divine coincidence, but he wasn't sure.

"What ever force brought her back, I guess I should say thank you." He whispered into the dark, as he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, only to have dreams about Nancy being in danger, and he had no way to save her. When he woke the next morning, he was sweaty from the horrible images. Once he was awake enough he decided after his normal morning routine, he'd go make sure she was ok really quick.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Big Bang Theory, only my characters and story line. **

**Chapter 4: Does it Matter?  
**

Sheldon had just finished his morning routine, and insisted that since they had a little time left that Leonard wait for him downstairs he had to check on something. Leonard agreed, giving Sheldon a worried look as he walked away. Sheldon went across the hall to Penny's apartment and knocked only once when the door opened, revealing a very tired looking Nancy.

"Oh good morning Sheldon." She said rubbing her eye like a child.

"Oh good," he mumbled under his breath at seeing her in perfect health. "You shouldn't rub your eye like that it'll irritate it." He informed her.

"Sorry, bad habit." She muttered smiling slightly. "What brings you here so early?"

"Oh um...nothing really, just checking to make sure you had a nice night...I guess," Sheldon said unable to actually look her in they eye. "I should go Leonard is waiting for me,"

"Oh, ok." Nancy said smiling, hands behind her back. She waved as he walked away. "See you later then."

Nancy turned and closed the door when he was out of sight, a slight blush on her cheeks, her heart pounding a bit harder than normal. She couldn't believe he'd come over just to make sure her night was nice, it was strange. She shook it from her mind as being paranoid.

"Ugh, ever since I moved in here I've never been able to actually sleep in late." Penny grumbled as she walked into the living room as Nancy sat back down on the couch. "Seems you're an early riser too huh?"

"Sometimes," Nancy replied. "Depends on how I slept the night before."

"Oh," Penny said yawning widely. "Want anything for breakfast, I should have something for cereal."

"Oh sure," Nancy said walking over to the kitchen island as Penny began grabbing stuff from cupboards. She opened her fridge and sighed.

"Darn no milk," she then turned to Nancy. "I'll be right back I'm going to borrow Sheldon and Leonard's milk."

"Ok."

Penny returned five minutes after leaving with a carton of milk in her hand. "Had to leave a note for them, I owe them a new carton of milk, Sheldon won't like that very much."

Nancy smiled slightly as Penny handed her a box of fruit loops and the milk, along with a bowl and spoon. "Thank you."

The two ate on the couch watching some T.V. making small talk.

"So how long have you and Leonard been together?" Nancy asked after finishing her cereal.

"We've been on and off for the last year, but this time we've been together for like four months so far." Penny replied taking Nancy's empty bowl to the sink. "Have you had any boyfriends since your separation from Sheldon?"

"One," Nancy said sighing. "But he was a huge mistake."

"I know how that goes," Penny said in a knowing way. "What was wrong with him, other than he wasn't Sheldon." she smirked.

"Well he was kind of controlling, if I was lucky enough to make friends, I couldn't do anything with them." Nancy said darkly. "And I wasn't allowed to make a decision with out telling him."

"Wow, did you dump him?" Penny asked engrossed in the story.

"Not exactly," Nancy said wincing. "He doesn't know we moved, I was afraid if I told him he would force me to stay."

"So that guy still thinks your together?" Penny asked brow raised.

"Sort of," Nancy said with a sigh. "I really hope he moves on...and doesn't come looking for me."

"I hope so too." Penny said. "But if he does make an appearance, let me know I'll back you up ok?"

"Thanks, I'll let you know." Nancy said smiling. "It's refreshing to have a female friend to talk to like this."

"Well I am good at being female." Penny said striking a goofy pose, causing Nancy to laugh.

* * *

Sheldon was actually nervous to possibly be spending more time with Nancy as he and Leonard drove home from work.

"What's on your mind?" Leonard asked.

"Lots of things," Sheldon replied.

"But at the top of the list, is it Nancy?" Leonard asked.

"I don't pry into your business about Penny," Sheldon snapped. "But if you must know yes, I am very concerned that I'll make a fool of myself, and I've never felt this way before and it does kind of scare me," he added softer than before. "And this is all because of a girl I once knew."

"Wow it's refreshing to know that you do have human emotions." Leonard said lightly. "Proof that you're not a robot," he chuckled.

Sheldon sat quietly for the remainder of the ride, realizing he'd almost said that he'd liked Nancy. He was supposed to be one who didn't believe in love or anything like that. And it wasn't that he was a germaphob, it was just it didn't feel right if it wasn't Nancy touching him which is why he freaked when others touched him.

When they arrived at the apartment building they went up to their apartment, and just as Leonard was opening the door, Penny's door opened too and both girls walked out.

"Oh hey you guys are home," Penny said smiling, but in a slightly guilty way.

"What did you do?" Sheldon asked eyes narrowed at the blonde.

"I was actually on my way to the store to get some more milk..." Penny said trailing off.

"So you took ours and now you need to get more than one milk don't you?" Sheldon questioned.

"Maybe," Penny replied looking at Leonard. "Would you like to come with me, it will give Sheldon and Nancy some more time to catch up."

"Sure." Leonard said walking over to Penny who kissed his cheek.

"Let's go then," Penny said beginning to walk away. "Behave children," she smirked as both blushed and looked awkwardly at the floor.

When he was sure they were far enough away he looked back up at Nancy. "Why don't we go inside, no sense standing in the hallway.

"Sure." She said following him in.

"Would you like anything to drink?" He asked putting his bag on his desk.

"Sure what do you have?" Nancy asked sitting on the couch, next to his spot once more.

"Well I usually offer tea, or hot cocoa." He said. "But I'm not trying to comfort you exactly, would you like a soda?"

"Sure." She smiled at him, causing him to blush. "Um Sheldon can I ask you something?"

"You just did," he replied then realized what he said stopped and restarted. "I mean sure, what is it?"

"Do you remember when I called you, just before I moved away?" She asked timidly, unsure of why she was even bringing this up.

"I have an eidetic memory, I remember," he replied softly as he handed her a soda, and sat on the couch. "You said you liked me, but didn't think it mattered because we'd never see each other again."

"But we have," she said placing the soda on the coffee table. "And I didn't realize that never forgetting...resulted in my feelings coming back...but if you just want to stay friends, I completely understand..." She couldn't look at him, her cheeks red. Sheldon looked like he was a deer caught in the headlights.

_She still feels the same way for me? _He thought to himself, unable to believe it. She was the only girl he'd ever had as a friend, let alone have feelings for. Unbeknownst to his friends, he was very shy, he just tried his hardest not to be when he was around them and others because he was tired of being teased for having feelings, which is why her shut himself off from everybody.

"Sheldon?" Nancy asked timidly, breaking him from his thoughts. "You know what, just forget what I said...it doesn't matter...after all it was just a childhood crush..." She stood up and turned to head for the door, when she reached it his voice stopped her.

"But it does matter," he said. She was frozen where she was, hand raised to take the door knob. "I never got the chance to tell you but..." and at that second her cell phone went off. She pulled it out of her purse and checked the screen, it was her father calling.

"Sorry, I have to go." she said hurrying from the apartment, and answering the phone as she went.

Sheldon sighed heavily, would he never get to tell her? He leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes. His mother would probably say, maybe it wasn't meant to be...but meeting again like this had to have been a sign from someone, right?

* * *

_"Where have you been, you were supposed to come straight home from work," her father's angry voice_ _said. _

"I know I was." Nancy said. "I was with a coworker it was too late to get home, so I stayed with her."

_"That's a lie," he growled. "When you get home..." He let the threat hang there. _

"I know," she said subdued. "I'll be home in half an hour," she said as she got on the bus. She sighed as she watched Sheldon's building slide from view. What had he been about to tell her? If her father was too angry, she wouldn't be able to see him for at least a week. Her phone pinged meaning she had a text, it was from Penny.

_How are things going? _

_**I had to get home, so I left.** _She sent the message, as her eyes began to sting. She'd just found her best friend, and made a new friend. Her father ruined it, all the time. She didn't deserve to have to go through hell, just because her mother died...and she didn't. _  
_

_PING! __That's too bad, we'll have to hang out again sometime. Give me your address, I can come get you anytime you want. _

Nancy thought about it, and decided she'd send it. She slipped her phone in her pocket only to hear another ping. She pulled it back out, to see a foreign number.

_It matters because I liked you too._ She gasped when she realized who it was from, Sheldon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Big Bang Theory, only my characters and story line. **

**Chapter 5: You Made Me Special **

Nancy got off the bus when it stopped at her house, she really didn't want to go inside and face her father. She also couldn't stop thinking about Sheldon's text, and wondering if he actually meant it. Right when she reached the door, it flew open so she had no choice but to face her angry father. He roughly pulled her inside.

"What were you thinking staying away all night, huh girl?" He snarled in her face, she choked on his stale beer breath.

"I-I don't know dad, I'm sorry." She mumbled scared of what her punishment would be.

"I know you don't work again until Saturday, if I find out you left this house…" he growled causing her to flinch at his words. He then pushed her to the ground, she hit it hard causing the air to whoosh out, leaving her breathless. He then kicked her two times, as hard as he could in the stomach, spit in her direction and walked away to the living room.

She lay on the floor trying to regain her breath, as tears streamed down her face. She didn't deserve this….and she wished she was dead sometimes. Coughing a bit as she sat up, she placed her hand on her aching stomach knowing the bruise would be bigger now. She slowly stood and walked up to her bedroom, then collapsed on her bed not caring about the tears any longer.

She needed an escape from this, she didn't want to be afraid anymore. She knew if she tried to involve anyone they'd pay for it, and she could never live with that.

_PING! _She pulled her cell phone from her pocket and wiping her eyes looked at the screen, it was Penny again.

_Hey is something wrong, when we got back Sheldon said you got out of here in quite the hurry…..does it have something to do with that bruise you know I saw?_

Nancy's eyes widened at the text, she hadn't realized that Sheldon would be that observant of her when she was getting out.

_I actually didn't know you'd seriously saw it. __**Send. **_

_Oh I saw it, and it looked bad! Care to tell how it happened?_

_I don't want to involve anyone else….2 dangerous. __**Send. **_

_That's bull and u kno it! If that bruise is from an ongoing thing u need help!_

_Penny plz just let it go, I don't want u or Sheldon hurt over this….I value u 2 much. __**Send. **_

_If you value our friendship, then u need 2 let us help. Sweetie no one deserves to have their body bruised like that….just think about it plz. _

_I have thought about it, when I met you….but it's no use, he'll keep finding me….and it's not like any1 will believe me. __**Send. **_

_U won't kno unless u try, plz for Sheldon's sake….and no he doesn't kno….yet. Just try to get urself some help. _

Nancy placed her phone on the bed next to her, new tears in her eyes. She couldn't tell Sheldon about this, he'd never want anything to do with her again, but Penny was right, she did need help she just didn't know where she would get any.

* * *

"Penny did you find out why she was in such a hurry?" Sheldon asked when Penny placed her phone down with a heavy sigh.

"No Sheldon." She replied. "She's as stubborn as you about things, she wouldn't say."

"But you can tell there's something wrong right?" Leonard asked, Penny sighed.

"Well as a woman I can tell there's something off about her," Penny replied. "But as for what, I can't tell you. I do have her address…if you were really worried about her, we could go check on her." She directed the last of her words at Sheldon.

"You know where she lives?" He asked his eyes lit up a little in hope.

"Yeah she gave it to me earlier, before we got back." Penny replied, hoping to god that whoever was hurting Nancy wouldn't be there when they arrived. "When do you want to…"

"Now," Sheldon said abruptly.

"But Sheldon…"

"No, I have to know if she's ok," Sheldon said sternly. "Please Penny."

Penny was shocked it was rare that Sheldon ever said please, to anyone, let alone her. She found herself nodding. "Ok, if you really need to go now."

"Are you sure?" Leonard asked and Sheldon only nodded.

"Quite sure."

"Ok, well you two go." Leonard said nodding to Penny. "I'll see you when you get back."

"Kay, bye hon, we'll see you later." Penny said as Sheldon all but ran from the room.

* * *

Nancy heard the back door open and close signaling her father was leaving, and she was finally able to get down to the bathroom and look at her bruises. She heard a knock at the front door as she was in the bathroom, and instinctively yelled, "Come in!" knowing the door was unlocked. She'd left the door to the bathroom open since she was only looking at her stomach, and it was just down the hall from the front door.

She'd just lifted her shirt in front of the full length mirror, when two figures appeared behind her both looking shocked and concerned.

"Nancy what happened?" Sheldon asked causing said girl to almost scream when she noticed them.

"Sheldon, Penny what are you two doing here?" She asked turning around, after she'd dropped her shirt.

"We wanted to make sure everything was ok," Penny said sternly, hands on her hips in a very big sister kind of way. "And I can see that it really isn't."

"It's fine," Nancy said scowling. "I walked into the table earlier,"

"You're lying," Sheldon said causing her to look him straight in the eyes. "Who did this to you?"

"No one," Nancy said folding her arms around herself, as if trying to protect herself from something. "You guys should go." She said facing away from them.

"No." Sheldon said causing her to turn around once again, eyes wide and brimmed with tears. He walked over to her and shocking both women in the room, pulled her into his chest, one hand cupping the side of her face. "Something is wrong here and I want to help you." Her tears then overflowed and she closed her eyes.

"But helping me will get you hurt," she whispered leaning into his hand. "Please, I don't want either of you hurt."

"We won't get hurt," Penny assured her. "But you will if you stay here, go pack some clothes you're coming to stay with me." Her tone left no room for argument, so Sheldon let her go.

Nancy was back down with a bag in hand, seeing as she really had a little amount of clothes to her name.

"That's an awfully small bag," Penny said.

"It's all I own," Nancy said subdued. "Let's go….before he comes back."

"So there is someone," Sheldon said to which she nodded ever so slightly. "Who?" But she shook her head, not wanting to say.

"Sheldon, we can talk later, let's go." Penny said, and the two followed her out.

* * *

When they got back to Sheldon and Penny's apartment complex, they went up to apartment 4A.

"Leonard come with me, Nancy needs some alone time with Sheldon." Penny said taking Nancy's bag, and leading Leonard, confused, from the apartment.

Nancy sunk to the floor in front of the couch, feeling exhausted. "Sheldon please don't make me say who…I don't want him to even…I would hate for…" she couldn't continue as she began to cry again.

"It's your father isn't it?" He asked sitting next to her, but up on the couch, she nodded. "How long?"

"Since we met." She replied sniffling. "And I really don't know why….I never did anything wrong…..and every time I would wonder…..will this be the time I get to see mommy again?"

"You never actually said, how did your mom die?" Sheldon asked softly.

"I don't remember exactly…I was only four when it happened." Nancy said trying to calm herself down. "All I remember is a lot of blood…and mommy crying…and something about…not my baby." She scrunched her face up, trying her best to remember. "Then everything is black."

"How come no one ever noticed?" Sheldon asked shocked.

"He never hit anywhere that would be visible." Nancy said ashamed that this had even happened. "And I never told anyone…because I didn't want them to hate me."

"No one would hate you, it wasn't your fault." Sheldon said as he gently pulled her up onto the couch. "It wasn't, you did nothing wrong," he wrapped an arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder, her tears soaking into his shirt.

"I also never told…because I hated myself…but you made that different," she said softly, feeling really tired. She yawned. "You made me…special…" and she fell asleep, so he gently laid her on the couch, found a blanket and pillow and made her comfortable.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Big Bang Theory, only my characters and story line. **

**Chapter 6: Wanting More  
**

Sheldon walked across the hall to Penny's apartment, and performed his traditional knock. Penny opened it looking a bit surprised to see him alone.

"Where's Nancy?" She asked.

"She fell asleep, she looked really exhausted." Sheldon replied with a sigh. "We have to do something about this, we can't just let it sit as is."

"I know," Penny replied running a hand through her hair. "I'm having Leonard reprogram her phone, so if he's tracking her that way, he won't be able to find her."

"That was clever of you," Sheldon said nodding.

"And I just finished, I disabled the GPS tracker and switched the phone to under her name," Leonard said smiling slightly. "How's she doing?"

"She's sleeping at the moment, so I don't want to stay gone too long," Sheldon said turning to go back.

"We'll come with," Penny said pulling her door closed, and walking with the two into their apartment.

* * *

Nancy awoke to some quiet talking, and was very confused as to where she was. She was used to being awoken by loud yelling, or smashing of glass. She propped herself up on her elbows, and glanced around blearily. She wasn't sure where she was, since her brain was still fogged with sleep.

"Oh Nancy you're awake." She turned to see Penny and remembered where she was and why.

"Hi Penny," she mumbled rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's about 6 am," Leonard said.

"Ugh, don't remind me," Penny grumbled. Nancy looked around the room, and noticed one person was missing.

"Where's..."

"He's getting ready for the day...he actually took the day off...scarily enough," Penny replied as Nancy sat up all the way, allowing her to sit. Nancy noticed Penny was dressed in her waitress uniform. "Leonard and I are heading to work soon, we were just waiting for Sheldon to come out, so you wouldn't be alone."

"Thanks you guys," Nancy smiled at them. Sheldon came out not long after and began making breakfast.

"Well we'll see you two later ok?" Penny said as she and Leonard headed out the door. "Oh and I left my apartment key here, so if you want to change you can get in."

"Ok thanks, bye," Nancy called as they left. She stood up and stretched but as she did so winced, and held a hand to her stomach. "Ouch...hurts worse than yesterday." she noted.

"Does it hurt too badly?" He asked concern clear in his voice.

"No it's just a throbbing, I'm fine." She said, and noticed the look on his face. "I swear, I'm not down playing it...if it hurts worse, you'll be the first to know."

"Ok," he said a little skeptical. "Would you like something?" He asked motioning to the cereal.

"I'm not really hungry at the moment, maybe a little later," she said with a small smile. She folded up the blanket and placed them on the chair, then sat back on the couch, leaving him to his spot.

"I'm glad you're ok." Sheldon said as he began to eat his cereal in the kitchen. He finished rather quickly for usual, and rinsed the bowl, and came and sat by her.

"I'm glad I'm out of there..." she trailed off. "What if he finds me?"

"I won't let him," Sheldon assured her, she scooted over to him as close as she could. She rested her head against his shoulder.

"Thank you Sheldon, this means so much to me," she said. "Would you mind getting my bag, I need a shower."

"Sure," he said, he returned not too long after. She pulled out her clothes that she wanted, and walked towards the bathroom. "The towels are in the closet next to the bathroom." He called.

"Kay," she replied.

* * *

She walked out of the bathroom drying her hair as she goes, and found Sheldon sitting on the couch on his computer. He looked so concentrated on what he was doing, she was able to walk right up to him with out him hearing, when she touched his shoulder he let out a high pitched screech, and nearly fell off the couch.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you," she said trying to stifle her giggles, he looked so cute right now, still scared but also a little peeved. "Sorry."

"Your apology is accepted," he replied turning away, she noticed the slight blush he had.

"What were you so focused on?" She asked sitting in the chair.

"I was just trying to decide whether I should buy one of two things." He replied, still avoiding looking at her. The outfit she'd chosen was a form fitting black tank top, with capris.

"Oh," she replied not wanting to pry. "So why'd you take off work? Penny says it's unlike you."

"Well, so I could stay with you," he replied shyly. "I know after what you've been through, you probably wouldn't want to be alone."

"That's so sweet of you," she replied with a small blush. "I really appreciate it."

"Anything for you," he said softly.

* * *

Over the next two weeks, when she wasn't working one of the three who knew Nancy's situation would stay home with her, today was Penny's turn. She and Nancy decided to hang out in the boys apartment, since she knew Sheldon wouldn't mind since it was Nancy.

They were playing a video game, one that wasn't too challenging for them, Super Smash Brother Brawl on the Wii.

"Hey Nancy...um, have you thought of reporting what happened to you...I mean since you've been here?" Penny asked after the match ended.

"Well I did, but the bruise is almost gone...I have no proof." Nancy replied sighing. "And it's not like any of you are just going to let me go back willingly, not that I would if I could anyway."

"I know," Penny sighed as well, and looked at the clock it read 3:56. "Looks like the guys will be here soon," Nancy perked up at that.

"Oh good," she said smiling.

"How have things been going with you and Sheldon?" Penny asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"What do you mean, we're just friends."

"Right now..." Penny smirked. "You do want to be more don't you?"

"Well...yeah, but I just don't want to push him, you know?" Nancy twiddled her thumbs a bit. "I really like him."

"And he knows you do...wonder why he hasn't said anything about moving further?" Penny said.

"Maybe he's too shy?" Nancy suggested. "I mean other than you and me, he doesn't have prolonged contact with any girls."

"Not that you would let him," Penny said. "You seem like the jealous type." She said jokingly, earning a nudge from Nancy.

"I am not."

"Ok, I was kidding." Penny replied, as the door opened to admit their two favorite physicists.

"Penny aren't you supposed to be ready?" Leonard asked.

"For what?"

"I called you at 2, to let you know I got tickets to a concert you wanted to go to." He replied and recognition appeared on the blonde's face.

"Oh yeah," she turned to Nancy. "I forgot to mention it to you."

"It's ok," Nancy said. "I'll stay here with Sheldon."

"Of course I don't mind," he replied, not that anyone expected different from him. "Although for an hour or two, Wolowitz and Raj are coming over, he said something about a new game he just got."

"Ok well I'll go change and meet you here in like ten minutes," Penny said hurrying from the apartment.

"What game did Howard say he got?" Leonard asked curious.

"I don't know he wouldn't specify, only saying that it most likely would be awesome." Sheldon replied shrugging. "You don't mind them being over do you Nancy?"

"Course not, they're goofy, but I like your friends." She said smiling. "Although I could do without the innuendo from Howard."

"Yeah he's a lot to handle at times." Leonard said shaking his head. Soon Penny came in, followed my Howard and Raj. She and Leonard left shortly after.

"Hey guys," Howard said. "Check it out, it just came out!" He then pulled from his bag, Halo 4.

"When did you get this?" Sheldon asked.

"Last night." Howard said. "When mom needed some icy hot."

Nancy plopped down on the couch, next to Sheldon, as Raj and Howard set up the game.

"I think it's only two player split screen, but we can take turns." Howard said grabbing a controller as Raj did as well.

"Ok, I get winner." Sheldon said watching as they played. Nancy watched as well, but realizing it'd been a long day already, started to get tired and rested her head on Sheldon, whom instinctively placed his arm around her to support her, and she fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Big Bang Theory, only my characters and story line. **

**Chapter 7: Danger  
**

Nancy woke up to a light shaking, and drowsily looked around confused.

"Nancy, you'll hurt your neck staying like this?" Sheldon's soft voice said, sounding amused. Now that he mentioned it her neck was a little stiff. She sat up and stretched out her stiff muscles, and realized it was just them now.

"Where'd they go?" Nancy asked with a yawn.

"They left about an hour ago," Sheldon said. "I told them either be quiet or leave, they chose to leave."

"I didn't mean to ruin your night with your friends." Nancy said apologetically.

"Don't worry, I'd rather you be comfortable." He said with a sincere smile, which caused her to blush a little.

"How long was I out?" She asked.

"Only an hour and a half." He replied standing to stretch his muscles as well. Nancy yawned again, still feeling a bit tired. "Tired?"

"Very, it feels like a long day." She said leaning her head back onto the couch. "I'm not sure why either," she said with a tired laugh. She closed her eyes for a little, to rest them, then popped open at the feeling of pressure on her lips, only to see Sheldon pulling away a small smile on his face. "W-What was that for?"

"Because I wanted to." He replied slyly. He walked back to the other side of the couch. "I ordered a pizza not too long ago." She continued to stare at him, red dusting her cheeks. "I hope your..." he was cut off as she kissed him this time, and just as she was about to pull away she was pulled back into him. He cradled her neck and her eyes fluttered closed, and she sunk into it. When they pulled away she was breathing a little heavily.

"Wow," she said, cheeks pink. "That was..."

"Amazing," he finished, she nodded. "You've been back in my life for two weeks now...would you like to...be my girlfriend?" He asked shyly, looking down at his hands.

"Of course," she replied lifting his chin to look back in his eyes. "I would love that." He smiled and pulled her into a hug.

* * *

It's been about a week since she became Sheldon's girlfriend. She still remembered later that night when Penny got back, and they'd squealed for a bit at the fact that he made the first move. She was just coming home from work, and decided to stop at Sheldon's apartment for awhile, she'd just knocked when she felt a firm grip on her shoulder, it was tight enough to be painful. Her eyes widened in fear as she realized there was only one person it could possibly be.

"You thought you'd be able to hide from me, huh girl?" He growled spinning her around. He backhanded her across the face, she gasped loudly at the stinging sensation. "You had no right to leave."

"I have every right to leave...to protect myself," she replied glaring at him.

"Think you're brave do you?" He sneered, he punched her in the stomach and pushed her to the floor hard. He kicked her in the stomach a few times, before the door to 4A finally opened. Sheldon stared in shock at what he was seeing, his new girlfriend, and long time best friend was curled in a ball on the floor in front of a dirty looking man.

"What's going on?" He asked anger beginning to fill him.

"None of your business son," the man said in an angry southern drawl. "I'm just here to reclaim what's mine."

"There is no way in hell, I am letting her go anywhere near you." Sheldon said glaring at the man, as he helped Nancy stand, then pushed her behind him. "Go in and call the police, please." He said without looking at her.

"Ok," she whispered her voice thick.

"Where d'you think you're going you little bitch?!" Mr. Adams yelled, pushing past Sheldon and taking a hold of her hair. She squealed in pain as she was yanked backwards. "I didn't say you could go anywhere." He growled. No one saw it coming as Sheldon flung his fist at the poor excuse for a father, knocking the man backwards.

Suddenly across the hall the door flung open to reveal Penny, who looked surprised and angry at the sight before her. Nancy was on the floor sobbing, Sheldon was standing in front of her, his fists raised in case the man tried anything more.

"Sheldon, what the hell is going on?" Penny yelled running over to aid Nancy.

"This piece of trash has to be her father," Sheldon said angry. "He just attacked her...please call the police...I'll keep him here."

"Are you sure?" Nancy hiccuped.

"Just please trust me." He said in a strained voice. Penny pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, dialing as she pulled Nancy away from the two men.

"Be careful," Nancy pleaded. "Don't hurt him." She directed this at her father.

"Don't you tell me what to do," Mr. Adams spat. "You little whore!" She flinched at the name, as Penny hurriedly talked into her phone. Then to her horror he pulled out a knife, punched Sheldon and lunged at her, knocking Penny to the floor. Penny hit her head on the table inside the apartment, and Nancy fell backwards her father on top of her. Sheldon over the shock of being hit, began to try pulling the man off of Nancy, only to hear her scream in pain. Penny sat up woozy, and crawled over to the fray and shook her head as she went to clear it. She then swung her fist, knocking Mr. Adams clear off of Nancy, who was holding her stomach, her fingers being covered in red.

"Nancy are you ok?" Penny asked pressing her hands to Nancy's as well hoping to staunch the flow. Sheldon was busy wrestling with the man, and thankfully the knife was flung off in the other direction. He hit her father again, this time he stopped moving, being knocked out. Breathing heavily he crawled over to the two girls. He placed his hands on Penny's, telling her without words he'd take this.

"Call an ambulance as well please," he said breathless, as he looked down at Nancy's terrified face. "Are you ok?"

"I-I don't know...it hurts," she said tears flowing down her face. She glanced over at her father. "He's n-never gone th-this far before,"

"It's ok," Sheldon said although he was scared as hell, he kept his face controlled, so he didn't freak her out even more.

"They'll be here in 10 minutes they said." Penny said she also had a few tears on her face. "How are you doing Nance?"

"I'll live," she said.

When the paramedics arrived, the police did as well. As they were wheeling her carefully down the stairs, the police were trying to question Sheldon and Penny. Sheldon didn't want to leave Nancy alone.

"I'll talk at the hospital," he said tersely. "I have to be with her." He didn't wait for an answer before following the paramedics, and Nancy.

* * *

Sheldon paced in the waiting room since Nancy had needed stitches from her cut, he was forced to wait out her. He was impatient to know whether or not she was ok.

"Are you sure she's ok in there?" He asked Penny who took hold of his arm stopping him.

"She's fine, she's just getting stitches." Penny assured him. "Sit down, she wouldn't appreciate it if she knew you were acting this way and you know it."

"I know," he sighed sitting down placing his face in his hands.

"What happened?" Came Leonard's concerned voice. Penny stood up and intercepted him a few feet from Sheldon and explained the situation.

"Who's here for miss Nancy Adams?" A doctor in scrubs asked coming out from the ER. Sheldon stood up quickly and walked over.

"I'm her boyfriend," he said.

"She's doing fine, the cut was a little deep," the doctor explained. "But it should heal with little scarring, she's in her room now, she's been admitted for a concussion and we want to keep an eye on her."

"But we can see her now?" Sheldon asked hopeful.

"Yes, she's in room 305," the doctor said, and Sheldon hurried away.

When he got to the right room, he stopped and took a breath to calm down. He walked into the room, and when Nancy saw him her eyes lit up.

"Sheldon!" She said smiling hugely. He noticed she had a nasty bruise on her face, that was swollen a bit. He sat down on the edge of her bed, and gently placed his hands on her cheeks.

"You had me so worried," he said resting his forehead against hers. "When he pulled that knife out, I was so scared he'd take you from me."

"But he didn't...he couldn't," Nancy replied her eyes closed.

"I know we've only been together for a week," he said lifting her face to stare into her bright blue eyes. "But I've known you for a lot longer...and I...I love you," he said kissing her lightly. She was too shocked for words at the moment. She shakily lifted her hands and placed them on his neck pulling him in again, kissing him multiple times.

"I love you too." She breathed between each kiss. "So much."

Neither noticed Penny and Leonard in the door way, eyes wide and mouths slack at the exchange between the two.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Big Bang Theory, only my characters and story line. **

**Chapter 8: Was it All A Lie?  
**

Nancy laid on the bed that night, in Sheldon's arms because he'd somehow talked the doctors into letting him stay overnight. She yawned but didn't want to sleep, she was enjoying watching him sleep, he looked so peaceful and childlike. She sighed thinking about what happened, she had been so scared that he might kill her, but just knowing Sheldon was there had kept her fighting. She was so lucky to have someone like him in her life, let alone have him love her. Her eyes began to get more tired, so she decided to let her eyes close, resting them.

She heard the door open to her room. "Excuse me sir?" it was a nurse, waking Sheldon up. Nancy decided to pretend to be sleeping, so she didn't worry Sheldon.

"Yes?" came his tired reply.

"The detective from earlier would like to speak with you, he has some new information." The nurse said.

Sheldon shifted slowly, letting her head fall softly onto the pillow trying not to wake her up. "Ok, tell him he can come in, I'd rather not leave here."

"Of course," she left the room.

"Hello I'm Art Maxwell, the lead detective on miss Adams' case," a new male voice said.

"Yes I remember," Sheldon replied. "What is the new information?"

"Well when we ran Mr. Adams' prints, it came up to an open kidnapping case in Texas." Detective Maxwell said. "In the case it was the real Mr. Jordan Adams and his wife, they had a daughter...the mother was killed unfortunately, and Mr. Adams left for dead, the little five year old went missing, no one knew where she went...until now." Nancy had to keep herself from gasping, or moving so she didn't alert Sheldon that she was in fact awake.

"And you think this missing girl is Nancy?" Sheldon asked shocked. "I knew her since she was five...she said once when I met her again about a month ago...all she remembers of her mother was a lot of blood...I never thought..." he trailed off at a loss for words. "She's been through so much...I don't know how she'll take this." She felt his fingers combing through her hair.

"Well Mr. Cooper, with her permission we'd like to contact her real father." Maxwell said softly. "So if you could let her know."

"Of course." Sheldon replied softly.

"Ok, good night sir." And the door closed once again.

She shifted so she was on her side, her back facing Sheldon so he wouldn't see the tears trailing down her cheeks, but it seemed like her attempts to hide were fruitless.

"Nancy are you awake?" He asked softly.

"Yes," she mumbled, voice thick with her tears.

"You've been awake this whole time haven't you?" He asked touching her shoulder, she turned back to him and nodded.

"He wasn't my father..." She whimpered, he pulled her into his chest rubbing her back comfortingly. "And my real father is alive...somewhere in Texas..." she buried her face further into his chest letting it all wash over her, as sobs wracked her body.

"It's ok, just let it out," he whispered into her hair.

"M-My whole l-life was a l-lie," she stuttered trying to breathe correctly again. "H-He killed my mother..."

* * *

The next morning Nancy was released. She left with both Sheldon and Penny, since Penny brought her come new clothes, and she was the only one who drove that was available. When they were in the car, both Sheldon and Nancy in the back. Nancy was curled tightly into Sheldon's side.

"How you doing hon?" Penny asked softly as she drove away from the hospital.

"She got some shocking news last night," Sheldon answered. "She's still trying to absorb it all."

"Poor girl," Penny said sympathetically. The rest of the drive was in silence, aside from Nancy's occasional sniffle. When they arrived at the apartment building, Sheldon insisted she come to his apartment, and use his bed to get some much needed rest. Nancy silently agreed.

Once she was in his bed, asleep once her head hit the pillow, Sheldon walked back out to the living room to a very expectant Penny.

"What happened last night, she looks awful like she didn't sleep."

"She didn't." Sheldon said scrubbing a hand over his face. "She found out the man who attacked her yesterday isn't her father...he kidnapped her after he attacked her real parents, killing her mother."

"Oh my god," Penny said covering her mouth with her hand, eyes wide in horror. "I wouldn't be able to sleep either."

"Yeah I'm taking the next week off," Sheldon said. "I want to stay with her, make sure she's ok, and I don't want her going to work...so could you talk to your manager?"

"I already did," Penny replied subdued. "She's off for the next two weeks."

"Good," he said sitting on the couch leaning his head onto the back.

"You said he killed her mom...what about her real dad?" Penny asked quietly.

"He's still alive, he lives in Texas...apparently he's been looking for her since she was kidnapped...and they want to contact him, but I'm not quite sure she's ready for that yet." He replied.

"Maybe it'd be better if she stayed over here with you." Penny said. "I'll ask Leonard if he'll come stay with me for the next week, ok?"

"Sure," Sheldon replied his voice tired.

"Why don't you get some sleep too," Penny suggested. "You look ready to drop."

"Yeah," he said. "I'll talk to you later," he said getting up and going to his room as well. He slid into the bed next to Nancy and unconsciously she shifted so she was cuddled into his side, he wrapped an arm around her smiling. He kissed the top of her head, before succumbing to sleep as well.

* * *

Nancy awoke suddenly with a scream, sitting up in the bed sweat pouring from her brow, mixing with her tears.

"Nancy, what's wrong?" She jumped at the sound of Sheldon's voice.

"Sh-Sheldon," she whimpered as he sat up, she flung herself at him knocking him back onto the mattress with a slight 'oof.'

"What happened?" He asked pulling them both into a sitting position.

"I-I was b-back in that house...and you w-were there...he...he tried to..." she couldn't continue as her crying worsened.

"It's ok, what ever happened it was only a nightmare." Sheldon assured her resting his cheek on her head holding her as close as he could. "I'm right here."

"It w-was so horrible...you were s-so..." she stopped and looked up at him. "I d-don't ever want to lose you..." she hiccuped as she stared into his eyes. He gently kissed her forehead.

"You won't," he assured her. "It was just a nightmare." He brought a hand up to cup her face, his thumb stroking her cheek.

"Sheldon...I think I want to meet him." She said controlling her breathing. "I want to meet my real father..."

"Are you sure?" He asked staring into her eyes, she nodded with a small smile.

"I want to know the man who I was taken from," she said kissing his lips. "I need to."

"Ok, what ever you feel you need," he said kissing her again. "You have the next two weeks off from work...if you want we can go whenever during that time."

"Yes," she said certain. "I'll call the detective tomorrow and let him know."

"Ok," he said then looked at the clock. "It's late, let's go back to sleep."

"Ok," she said snuggling into his embrace. "Love you," she said as she closed her eyes.

"Love you so much more," he whispered as he fell back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Big Bang Theory, only my characters and story line. **

**Chapter 9: Shopping With Penny!  
**

It was around noon and Nancy was sitting on the couch in Sheldon's apartment arms around her knees, the house phone sitting next to her. She hadn't moved much today, since Sheldon had to go into work until one today, in order to take the next two weeks off to stay with her. She'd called detective Maxwell earlier that morning, and was waiting on his call. She had the TV on, but on a quiet volume because it was serving as mostly background noise for her. She was extremely nervous about meeting her birth father, whom she didn't even know existed until two days ago.

She only remembered for so long being with her abuser. Now that she had time to think about it, she wondered if he killed her mother, and thought he'd killed her father...why did he decide to keep her?

The phone rang making her nearly jump out of her skin as she was brought back to reality. She checked the caller ID and it said Art Maxwell. "H-Hello?" She said trying to calm her thumping heart to a normal pace.

"Is this a bad time?" The detective asked hesitantly.

"No, the phone just gave me a bit of a scare." Nancy replied. "Were you able to contact him?"

"Yes...he actually lives in the same area you grew up in," Maxwell said. "He said whenever you feel you can make the trip, he won't mind."

"O.k. thank you so much for all this detective," Nancy said gratefully.

"No problem miss," he said his tone light. "We'll be calling within the next few weeks again, to let you know when the trial date is."

"O.k. thank you," she said again. "Bye."

"Bye." She hung up the phone feeling relieved, that hopefully this would all be over soon, and she could move on with her life. She stood up and walked into the small kitchen to make a pb&j for a light lunch, because she wasn't all that hungry. Since she hadn't really moved from the couch all day, while in the kitchen she was surprised to find a short note on the island for her, from Sheldon.

_Nancy, _

_Don't let the past few days get you too down, I know it's a lot to handle, just remember I love you. And that you always have friends that are here for you, no matter what. Keep that smile on your face whenever you can, your life is for the better now.  
_

_Love Sheldon  
_

She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face after she read the note, it was so sweet of him to say all that. She made her sandwich and poured some milk for herself, before sitting back onto the couch, in Sheldon's spot since it gave her some comfort since he wasn't home. She actually turned up the TV and watched something.

She was so engrossed in watching the ID channel, that she almost had a heart attack when she felt arms wrap around her, she did let out a squeal as she turned to find an apologetic Sheldon staring at her.

"I'm sorry, I thought you heard me come in," he said.

"I was so into the show, I didn't." She said her hand to her heart. "It's o.k. the show just made me jumpy I guess."

"Why are you watching ID anyway?" He asked curious.

"I don't know, I was just interested in seeing bad people put away for bad things," she replied shrugging. "Detective Maxwell called, he said my birth father lives in the area we grew up in, and that they'll call soon to tell me when the trial is."

"Not that I don't have complete faith in you," Sheldon began, coming around to sit next to her. "But are you completely sure you can face him again?"

"Sort of," she replied. "I just want this over with, I want to move on...and be happy." She replied with a small smile. "Besides you'll be there, that's all the comfort I need." He pulled her into a side hug, and kissed the side of her head. "I got your note by the way."

"Every word I wrote is true," he replied. "I want to see you smiling as much as possible." She smiled at him.

"So when do you think we should leave for Texas?" She asked relaxing against the arm of the couch, her legs resting across his lap.

"Why don't we leave tomorrow after noon." Sheldon said. "It'll give Penny a chance to say good bye for now." She thought for a second then nodded. "How long to you want to stay?"

"Hmm...I was thinking a week," she said.

"I'll call my mother, let her know we're coming...she'll probably want us to stay there," he said thoughtfully, Nancy handed him the phone. He stood and walked from the room dialing, not wanting to talk in front of her, for a small fear of embarrassment. She giggled at him as he walked away from her. He came back ten minutes later, blushing. "It's all set...she can't wait to meet you."

"Well it's more of a re-meeting," Nancy said with a small giggle. "I'm technically packed since I don't have much," she said. At that moment Penny came in after a single knock.

"Hey Sheldon, Nancy, I've got great news." Penny said smiling hugely. She turned to Nancy fully. "I'm taking you shopping!"

"Really?" Nancy asked eyes lighting up.

"I mean I don't mean to intrude on your alone time...but girl you need more clothes...not to mention shoes." Penny said happily. "And I just got paid today, so get ready we leave in five!" And she was gone again.

"Wow, I haven't been shopping since I turned 15," Nancy said excited, she turned to Sheldon. "You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not," he replied walking over to her, taking her hand and pulling her up. "Just the look on your face is enough to let you go," he said with a laugh. "You're really adorable when you're excited." He said kissing her nose, she was blushing brightly at this as he released her and she hurried to the bedroom to get ready. She decided to wear one of her cuter outfits, a purple strapless tube top, and dark wash jeans.

When she came back out, a pair of black flats in hand she smiled at her boyfriend. "How do I look?" She asked.

"Wonderful as always," he said smiling at her appreciatively. Penny burst back in the apartment.

"Are you ready girl friend?" She asked winking at Nancy who slipped on her flats.

"Yep, lets go!" Nancy said with a fist pump, which caused Sheldon to chuckle at how cute she was.

"I'll see you when you're release from the shopping bug," Sheldon said kissing her lightly as she passed him.

"Okay, see ya!" And both girls were out the door.

* * *

Nancy sat at a table with Penny in the food court at the mall, drinking a smoothie provided by the blonde. They were surrounded by bags most of which were Nancy's, but a few were Penny's.

"This was so much fun," Nancy said smiling still. "I haven't done this with another person before."

"I have a few girl friends I go with sometimes...but they usually have a full schedule, and can't make it most of the time." Penny said taking a big sip of her smoothie.

"By the way, Sheldon and I are heading to Galveston tomorrow...he said in the afternoon." Nancy said. "It would give us time to hang out before we left, he's probably making or made arrangements already."

"So are you nervous to meet your real father?" Penny asked.

"A little, I mean I kind of remember my mom...but I've always thought that He was my father...so I have no memory of anyone else filling that role." Nancy said softly. "It'll be nice though, to have someone who doesn't want to constantly hit me or put me down...but genuinely cares about me." She paused. "Other than Sheldon of course," she blushed a bit.

"I understand what you mean," Penny said smiling. "You guys are really great for each other," she added. "I've never seen Sheldon so happy before."

Nancy blushed. "I never thought he'd love me the way he does, especially with my past."

"But that's the past, he cares about you, not what you've been through." Penny said. "That's the mark of a truly good man."

"I know, and that's what makes me the happiest." Nancy said smiling. "You're a great friend Penny, I'm glad we got to meet."

"Me too." Penny said. "Now let's get a move on, the boys will be wondering what's taking so long." She joked as they each took a couple handfuls of bags, and left the mall.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Big Bang Theory, only my characters and story line. **

**Chapter 10: Big Bundle of Nerves  
**

The next morning had Nancy packing her new things into a borrowed suitcase from Sheldon, who was already done having packed the previous day while she was shopping with Penny. She packed a weeks worth of everything, except shoes she only packed two pairs, not being a big shoe-a-holic like Penny. She was extremely grateful to Penny for doing this for her.

She was going over everything she needed at least three times, nervous about what she was going to be doing soon, meeting her real father. He'd been looking for her since she was kidnapped at five, and hadn't given up hope that she was still alive and out there somewhere. A knock at the door knocked her back into reality.

"Nancy you've been packing for a half an hour, is everything ok?" Sheldon asked concerned.

"Oh yeah everything's fine," she replied cheerfully. "I'm just nervous, you know?"

"Yeah it must be difficult, thinking about someone you've never met, but is actually your father," he said sitting on the bed, placing his hands over hers. "But you need to relax, it'll be fine." She glanced up at him her eyes showing how everything was affecting her about all this. "He's your father, he'll just be glad to see you...and if you need me to, I'll be right there with you holding your hand."

"Thanks," she said quietly, appreciating how supportive he was being. "I want you to be there, you mean the world to me...and you need to meet my father as much as I do."

"Ok, well let's close the suitcase, and go out and talk with Penny and Leonard...Raj and Howard couldn't make it." Nancy nodded as she closed and latched the suitcase.

"O.k." She said following him from the room, after a big breath to calm her down.

"Hey how are you?" Penny asked as Nancy plopped down on the couch.

"Soo nervous...like I really don't know what to expect." She said her fiddling with her hands until Sheldon came over taking one of them and kissing it.

"Relax, please you're starting to make me nervous." He said.

"Hey I'm sure everything will be fine," Penny said enthusiastically. "It might be a bit awkward at first, but then once things sink in, you'll be great."

"Thanks," Nancy smiled at Penny, and then Sheldon. "I'm not trying to be fidgety I'm sorry," she said sighing. "This is a really big thing, and I really don't know how to handle this."

"Well think of it like meeting Sheldon again," Leonard spoke up. "You were nervous, but once you saw him you calmed down and talked...that's what you need to do with your father."

"Thanks Leonard...that helps a little," Nancy smiled at him. "It'll be fine," she said more to herself than anyone else.

"Course it will be," Penny encouraged.

"Thanks guys."

* * *

It was finally time to leave, Nancy took hold of Sheldon's hand, this was her first time riding a plane and she was a bit nervous about that. When they found their seats they settled in for the three hour flight to Texas, and back to the father she never knew.

"Nancy everything will work out," Sheldon said squeezing her hand. "When we get to Houston my mother will pick us up, we'll drop our stuff at her house then go to eat...and meet your father," he said and she took a deep breath. "Don't worry, smile...everything is fine."

"I know...I'm also nervous about riding the plane." Nancy said smiling nervously. "I've never ridden one before."

"It's fine, it's just like riding in a car." He explained. "As long as you think of that, you'll be fine."

"Ok," she said resting her head back against the seat.

* * *

While the plane was in the air Nancy couldn't help but wonder who was the man who took her, and why he did it. She couldn't see him ever having been nice, to anyone let alone her. Was she some kind of sick trophy after he murdered her parents? She gave a little shiver at that, but he'd never actually done anything sexual to her, that she can remember.

"Are you ok?" Sheldon asked noticing her shiver.

"Just thinking about the man who took me." She replied softly. "I was wondering why he kept me...was I some kind of trophy for him?"

"The only way to know for sure would be to ask him yourself...but I really don't want you anywhere near him." Sheldon said his voice firm.

"I don't plan on ever talking to him ever again," Nancy said. "But I may have to...I need some answers."

"I really don't like that thought." He said scrunching his eyebrows worriedly. "If you must talk with him, please have the detective or someone with you...I don't want to lose you because he has no self control."

"I promise," she replied taking his hand. "I'll be smart about it. And it won't be till after we're back."

* * *

When they got off the plane they were greeted by a smiling Mary Cooper, who immediately gave Sheldon a hug much to his discomfort.

"Hello Sheldon, is this your new girlfriend?" Mary asked looking at Nancy who turned pink.

"Yes mom," he said smiling as he wrapped an arm around her. "But you've already met Nancy."

"This is Nancy?" Mary asked looking the girl up and down again. "My you grew up real nice," she then proceeded to give Nancy a welcoming hug as well. "I'm glad, you seem to make my Shelly very happy."

"Mom what did I tell you about calling me that?" He asked face red in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry honey, but you'll always be my little Shelly." Mary said smiling coyly at her son. "Well let's get you kids to the house," she said leading them from the airport. "By the way, why the impromptu visit?" Sheldon and Nancy exchanged a glance.

"Ma'am you remember when I met Sheldon in kindergarten right?" Nancy asked, Mary nodded. "Well it turns out I was kidnapped by a man who murdered my mother and left my father for dead...so I've come to meet my father...who lives in the same area I grew up."

"That's a lot to go through at such a young age." Mary said sympathetically. "So I take it they found the man who did this?"

"He's in custody now," Nancy said nodding. "And the trials set for possibly a week from now I believe."

"When were you planning on meeting your father?" Mary asked.

"Well when we went out to dinner, it's already set up that we meet him at a specific restaurant." Nancy replied taking Sheldon's hand as the nerves struck again.

"Well by the time we get back it'll be almost time for dinner." Mary said as they reached her car.

Nancy and Sheldon sat in the back of the car, with Nancy as close as the seat belts would allow just breathing in and out trying to control her nerves. It was a 55 minutes ride to Galveston.

"It's going to be fine," Sheldon whispered into her ear, then kissed her cheek. "I promise." She smiled slightly at him their hands intertwined.

After a while of silence, Mary announced that they were at the house. "Drop off your things quick, and I'll take you to the restaurant." Sheldon was the only one to get out taking both their bags inside with his mother's key. When he was back in the car they were heading to the restaurant. When they got there and the two were out. "I'll be back to pick you up in two hours ok?"

"Ok thank you Mrs. Cooper." Nancy said smiling.

"You can call me Mary, darlin'." Mary said as she pulled away.

"Are you ready?" Sheldon asked as she took a firm hold of his hand.

"Yes," she said her voice wavering only slightly. "Let's go in." They walked in and found the hostess. "Um I'm looking for a reservation under Adams."

"Oh yes, table of three...right this way." The young girl said leading them to a table, where a man with hair as red as Nancy's except for a few streaks of gray, and instead of blue eyes his were green.

"Hello, you must be Nancy." The man said standing up a smile on his face. "You look just like your mother, but my hair color."


End file.
